I Want to See You, Maki-Chan!
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: Makishima Yuusuke may be a skilled climber, a great mentor, and an overprotective mother, but today he ends up getting sent to the Toudou-an by his family and they are forcing him to take Onoda with him. Furthermore, Toudou's family is interested in the green haired climber's fashion career, but Makishima isn't happy about it.
1. The Visit

Chapter 1: The Visit

Makishima Yuusuke may be a skilled climber, a great mentor, and an overprotective mother, but today he ends up getting sent to the Toudou-an by his family and they are forcing him to take Onoda with him. Furthermore, Toudou's family is interested in the green haired climber's fashion career, but Makishima isn't happy about it. However, as a sempai, he has to abide his time between the champion and his annoying boyfriend.

It was a Friday afternoon at Sohoku Bicycle club. Almost all of the racers have finished up for the day and are prepared to head home except for Imaizumi and Naruko as they are staying after to help clean up the club room while Onoda was busy returning the bikes back to their racks.

"Onoda-chan, I thought you were leaving early today?" asked Naruko.

"As a skilled cyclist and prominent leader of Sohoku, I must assume responsibility by staying after to help out club members because that is a sign of respect!" he said proudly.

Kinjou and Makishima both looked at the young rookie and smiled. How did this kid end up becoming so responsible?  
"He is such a handful, isn't he, Kinjou?" said makishima.  
"You raised him pretty well, Mama Spider!" teased Kinjou.

Makishima threw a magazine at Kinjou's head, knocking his sunglasses onto the ground. Seriously, when are they going to learn? He was only a sempai looking out for his kohai and not some overprotective mama.  
As he was about to leave the club room, his phone started vibrating.

"Hell-"

"Hello, Maki-chan! It's good to hear your voice on a bright late sunny afternoon." Said the voice.

Makishima knew that it was his rival toudou calling him. "Yes, it's good to hear from you as well, Toudou."  
"How are you doing?"  
"All right, I guess. I had to keep Kinjou "The proud father" off my back before he went any further with that "Mama Spider" comment."  
"I see, but you are still my Maki-chan though. Listen, do you have any plans later this evening?"  
"No, not likely. You know my parents, they just love to see me go out into the world and explore every single area of japan. If you ask me, it is so boring."

Toudou immediately pouted on the phone. "Maki-Chan! Japan is not boring! Why, I'll have you know that my parents love to travel all around Japan to see the sights."

"That's because your family owns an inn since they are expert on the subject."

"Japanese History is my forte, maki-chan." Smiled Toudou. "You are into gravure. Why don't you take your mind off it for a while?"

"Jinpachi, my brother is a fashion designer in London and he owns almost all of the product lines. He even ships them overseas to just about anywhere in the world. There is no way I could abandon that field of study."  
"I see, but still, you should come visit me at my inn. We got the hot springs all set up."

"Are you sure about this? You didn't call me out of the blue just to do something crazy with me, are you?"

Toudou let out an indignant squawk over the phone. "Maki-chan! I highly resent such implications like that! Besides, I want to be in good graces with your kohai."

"Now you are getting Onoda involved, sho?"

"I always have to make sure everyone on the team gets on my good side."

Makishima let off a groan. He still had a half-smile on his face. "I'll take your word for it. But you are not totally wrong. He has a way with people. When he first met Arakita, he was worried that wolf boy would have chewed him up in an instant, but luckily, he didn't say anything terrible and called him a cool guy."  
"Yes, I noticed. You know, I really envy you, Maki-chan. You really have trained Onoda-kun well."  
"Yes, I did. But this goes to show him that he will be strong and not as nervous as before."  
"We shall see about that." Said Toudou." I will call you once you get home."  
Makshima nodded as he closed his phone off, locked the door, and left the clubroom for the day.

That night as Makishima entered his house, his phone started ringing again.  
"Yuusuke, darling!" called his mom. "Your boyfriend is calling for you."  
"MOM!" shouted Makishima. "Jinpachi and I are just friends!"  
Makishima could hear laughter on the other line. "I had a feeling you would say that, you know how much I love you, right maki-chan? So I hope you've finished eating a healthy dinner after cycling?"

Makishima sighed to himself. Did his rival really have to ruin his Friday evening plans?  
"Do you really have to ask me that on a daily basis?"  
"Now, now, don't be mean Maki-chan. I wouldn't call you without giving a real reason!" said Toudou. Even makishima's parents were giggling in the background as they watched their son talking on the phone in the living room.  
"Yuusuke-kun, someone has to keep an eye on your daily routine and it's not going to be us." Said his mom.  
"Your health means everything to your boyfriend as he is looking out for your best interest at heart." Giggled his father.  
Makishima was blushing with fury as he gestured a hand motion telling them to stay in the dining room. He was going to have a conversation with his brother later. Even worse, Toudou was laughing.

"What's so funny, Toudou?"  
"Oh n-nothing really! I just feel that your parents are starting to accept the fact that we are lovers and they are more than determined to let me keep you for as long as it takes. Besides, they know for a fact you can't be at your home all day."

"Now you are stalking me?"  
"I wouldn't call it stalking. It's a request that my parents have conjured up with your folks as they have met before at my inn. Therefore, both our families are taking this in stride since they want us to be together forever."

"But we aren't married yet."  
"Not now we aren't. But very soon, we will be."  
"We might not have settled our race, but I promise you that tie will be broken."  
"We shall see about that, Maki-chan. Now then, do you want me to pick up glasses-kun?"  
"Thanks, but I can handle that. I am sure his mom is wondering where his impish boyfriend is right now. In fact, I got a text from Onoda a few hours ago telling me that he was having panic attacks when his boyfriend was mentioned."  
"You mean manami? So that woman next door was actually glasses-kun's mother? No wonder she seemed so obsessed with that climber of ours."  
"You have no idea. Onoda tells me that his mom even went so far as to buy gifts for Manami as a thank you for taking care of him. Even his teammates were stunned at that."

Toudou was shocked at this. Has Onoda's mom turned into a stalker for helping out the Hakone team?  
"Wow, are you serious? Even I don't intend to waste money on that little imp, but this is just too much. Somehow I have to find a way to thank glasses-kun's mom one of these days."

"Yeah, that would be best, considering how she always attends the cycling events that we partake in each year. I almost feel bad for Onoda since he gets sensitive to his mom constantly coming time and time again."

"You know, Maki-chan. I have been trying for months to figure out how glasses-kun's mom keeps coming to our base without anyone shooing her away. I am surprised that no one reported her for stalking and harassment so I can see where you are coming from. To be honest, we could never understand why our family keeps getting involved in our affairs. Anyway, you should tell Glasses-kun the good news."  
"I will, and thank you for the call, sho."

"No problems. I will await your arrival tomorrow. Good night, Maki-chan!" and with that, Toudou hung up the phone even before Makishima could respond. The green haired climber lets out an exasperated sigh and smiled. Boy, not even Onoda could turn down an invitation like this despite Toudou insisting on bringing the reigning champion of the Inter-high over.

"So, dear Maki-chan, what did your boyfriend say?" giggled his mom while she poked at her son's cheeks.  
Makishima was blushing a cherry red. "Mom! It's just an invitation to a friend's house for a slumber party, that's all." He said gruffly.  
"Oh, but you must tell me how much time you spent sleeping with your sexy climber."  
Makishima was literally floored at that remark. The nerve of his parents, how dare they intrude on his affairs?  
"We are not sleeping together! We are just acquaintances and my so called lover telephones me day after day to check on my health and my progress in cycling. He's makiung sure I am eating a well-balanced meal and…" Makishima blushed again. "Oh my god, did I say that out loud? What I meant was…"  
"You can't lie to us any longer. I know you are in love with that headband boy." Said his father.  
"Dad! Not you too!"

Both of his parents chuckled. "See, I told you dear. Makishima has made some excellent friends here in Japan. No wonder Ren loves teasing you so much. Also, how much sex do you guys perform on the bed?"

That was the last straw. Makishima was flushing a beet red as he vein-popped. He couldn't stand such abhorrent behavior from his parents as he marched towards his room and said, "That's not for you guys to know!" He then slammed the door behind him with a huff.  
Once inside the safety of his room, he dialed Onoda's number and said, "Hello Onoda-chan, I hope you are having better luck than I am."  
After the fourth ring, Onoda picked up and said, "Hello, spider man. And what's this about luck?"

"First of all, please stop calling me spider man. Second of all, you have no idea how immature my parents are. Those uncultured heathens have found out about my secret crush with Toudou jinpachi and now they won't stop talking about. I seriously need to move out of this house before it gets out of hand."  
Once Onoda heard that, he was laughing hysterically with tears staining his eyes. "You….. You're in love…..With Toudou-san? Oh my god, no wonder you are so sexually active!"

"Don't laugh! I am trying my best to keep this information safe with you. Now then, are you going to come to Toudou's ryokan tomorrow? I hope you don't have any plans."  
"I have no plans tomorrow and it sounds like fun. I could use a bit of soaking in the hot baths."  
At that moment, Makishima breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't dare strangle his beloved kohai for making fun of him, but at least as an upperclassman, he knows how to treat Onoda well even when he required assistance some of the time. Eventually as time went on, Onoda managed to do well on his own without any additional support.

"Excellent, so shall I come by your house and pick you up tomorrow morning at 9 am?"  
"That would be ideal. Thank you very much, Spider-san!" said Onoda gleefully.  
"S….Spider-san?" thought Makishima to himself. What was it with him and the nicknames?  
"Okay then, if there is nothing else. I am going to sleep now. You have a good night!"  
"Good night to you too, Makishima!" said Onoda. The line went dead after that as Makishima slipped the phone back into his pocket and prepped himself for bed.

Meanwhile at the Toudou-an, Toudou himself wasn't having much luck either as he could hear sniggering and giggling from the guests and his parents. God, why did this night have to be so bad for the climbers?

"If only the inn didn't have walls, then I wouldn't be in this position right now." Thought Toudou to himself. His parents thought that the love nest between him and Makishima were pretty cute and even some of the girls in the inn almost asked for the green goblin's phone number. The thought of that was running in the mountain god's head like crazy. How was he going to deal with this problem?  
"Toudou dear!" called his mom. "Dinner time!"  
"I'll be there in a few minutes, kaa-chan!"

Thinking quickly, toudou placed his phone back into his pocket and rushed towards the dining room. He wasn't going to worry about the love rumors until they are completely dying down for the night. Furthermore, Toudou was going to have some fun with his guests no matter how strange they might be. He wasn't going to let this weekend get ruined.

"So Jinpachi, how are you getting along with your boyfriend so far?" asked his father.  
Toudou almost spit his drink out after hearing that question. "Dad! We are just friends! We aren't lovers yet."

"Oh really? You seemed to be pretty infatuated with the climber from Sohoku. Besides, we heard that he likes sexy gravure magazines. So we thought to ourselves, why can't we be in the fashion industry just like his brother? We would love to see what your boyfriend sends us the next time he comes back to Japan."  
At that moment, Toudou was beaming with excitement. "You know about my boyfriend's brother? I thought you guys weren't into fashion."

"Oh, we decided to give the duties to your sister now. Furthermore, it is time for us to change our careers and focus on fashion. Perhaps we can start opening up a fashion shop just outside of the inn because that would attract more customers. Furthermore, you need new Yukata styled clothes, my dear." Said his mom.

"But why? I thought the yukatas that we have matches my beauty perfectly!"

"Not really. Those yukatas you have now are too old and aren't worth much if we sell them now. It is time we added new brands to our product line. Bring your boyfriend and his guests here tomorrow morning so we can arrange a proposition for him. Oh and that little cutie, what's his name?"

"Megane-kun? Oh, he is the winner of last year's inter-high, Onoda sakamichi."

Both of toudou's parents were blushing with excitement upon hearing that name. "He won the inter-high last year? Oh God! Everyone seems to be in love with him! He will be a perfect son in law for our family!"

Toudou sweat-dropped at that statement. Seriously is everyone in the household this insane? Not only did Onoda become famous, but now he has stalkers following him day and night. He was going to have a word with Manami about this immediately. After dinner, most of the guests retired to their rooms while others went to the baths or played table tennis for the night. As for toudou, he was busy helping with the dish washing and cleaning up the Kitchen while his parents went to the living room to watch a documentary on television. Tomorrow was the day that he would never forget because he hasn't seen Makishima for a long time now. Besides, he wasn't about to let this summer go to waste.

"Hana-chan, you heard what my parents said right?"  
"About the fashion industry? I know. That's why I also want to get involved as well."  
"Really? Not you too, nee-san!"  
"Dear otoutou! I am a college student now! Love is in the air for me as I am pursuing a career in fashion. Therefore, Makishima will be a perfect role model for me."  
Toudou stared at his sister with a horrifying look that could stop a truck. Now she is after Makshima and the gravure industry? What would green goblin say now when he finds out about Toudou's family getting involved in his little scheme?  
"What am I going to tell my darling boyfriend?"  
"Just tell him that I would gladly work under his tutelage."  
"You are a handful, you know that, onee-san?"  
"Just trying to be helpful."  
"Yeah well, no one asked you! Duh!" squawked Toudou as he stuck his tongue out at his sister. In return, Hana just shrugged it off.

With all that said and done, Toudou retreated back to his room for the night and went to bed. He was smiling deviously. "Just you wait, Maki-chan! I will figure out a way to stop my parents from ever getting their hands on fashion."


	2. Welcome to the Toudou-An!

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Toudou-An!

Saturday couldn't possibly come sooner as Makishima Yuusuke woke up early to catch the two hour train ride to Hakone with Onoda following close behind. The reason why these two decided to come to Hakone was because Toudou wanted to show the guests his beautiful inn and all the decorations he added the day before. Although Imaizumi, Naruko, and the captain had other plans for Saturday due to family vacations, this was a good chance for Makishima to use this day and get that devilish climber out of his head before any unpleasant images show up in his head.

The phone rang in Makishima's hand the moment he stepped on the train. Normally, this wasn't going to be his regular daily routine. However, this was a friend and he has to answer it.

"Good morning Maki-chan, I take it you slept well last night?"

Makishima only sighed. "Well, not as well as you did. You couldn't imagine the nightmares I had last night."

"Pity, I thought coffee would have helped boost your immune system this morning. Got up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"No, it's not that. I couldn't sleep because I have been thinking about you all night."

That made Toudou blush with happiness. "Oh Maki-chan! I couldn't stop thinking about you either! Even counting sheep didn't help me at all!" protested Toudou.

"Geez, sometimes you can go a bit overboard." Sighed Makishima with an amused smirk on his face.

"You know me so well."

"Why did I even agree to your proposal, sho?"

"Because as rivals, I have to make sure you are very well taken care of. Furthermore, I have to ensure everyone on my team gets the same treatment."

Makishima could only let out a mirth of laughter at that response. "You are a great mother hen."

"And you are a sadistic mama spider." Chuckled Toudou.

Near him, Onoda could only snicker at that remark. Those two make a great couple because best rivals have to take care of each other no matter what happens.

A few hours later, Makishima could see toudou waving at him as the train pulled in. Before leaving, the green-haired senior tapped on Onoda's shoulders and said, "Wake up before you miss out on the hot spring."

That shook Onoda as he made a sudden jolt upon waking up. "What? Where is the hot spring!?" He then sees everyone around him with stunned looks on their faces. "Oh, hehehe, sorry about that guys. I was just having a dream earlier and didn't notice that we have arrived." Laughed onoda nervously.

Makishima sweat-dropped. How does Onoda always get this scared riding a train? Was it something he said?

As the two Sohoku climbers got off the train, they were greeted at the sight of Toudou as the sleeping beauty walked up and hugged his best friend.

"I am so glad you guys made it here! I was getting worried sick about you."

"What, and miss out on the hot springs? I don't think so, forest ninja!"

"I am the sleeping beauty! Why do you still call me the forest ninja?" whined Toudou.

"Because that name suits you! Anyway, I am so glad it is just the three of us tonight. You wouldn't believe the nerve of my parents trying to butt into my business last night. I had to leave the house before it got out of hand." Sighed Makishima.

"Geez! Was it really that bad? I am sure they were looking out for your best interest at heart." Smiled Toudou. "And you, Megane-kun."

"Y-Yes, Toudou-san!?" shouted Onoda.

"Please enjoy your stay here." Smirked Toudou as he ruffled the boy's head.

"HAI! Arigatou, Toudou-san!" bowed Onoda.

"Will you stop shouting?" remarked Makishima

"Sorry! It's just that I get way too excited!" said Onoda nervously

Toudou just chuckled at Onoda. He was way too cute even for his own standards. He had to admit, Hakone has too many sweet and cute people.

"Now that we have been through with the introductions, I really must show you guys to your rooms. Now then, Megane-kun, the room for the freshman is the first door on your left and our room will be two doors down on the right. I hope you have saved your appetite for dinner as we got a feast tonight!" chirped Toudou excitedly.

"Okay, now I know why I should have packed lunch bags." Muttered Makishima.

"You know we don't plan on eating everything right?" chortled Toudou. "We do keep them in the fridge and save them for lunch the next day."

"Toudou-san, you really came prepared tonight!" said Onoda excitedly.

"Yeah, you certainly did, toudou-san." Said a voice from across the hall. Toudou knew that voice belonged to Manami and his gang of psychos.

"Toudou, you asshole! Did you start a party without us? You motherfucker!" cursed Arakita.

"Arakita-san! Don't be rude to the host!" called Fukutomi as he stepped into the inn.

"Fuku-chan is right, Yasutomo. Control your anger please." Said a soft toned sprinter, Hayato Shinkai. Even his younger brother came into view as well.

"I hope I am not too late. Eh!? Mountain King is here too?" barked Yuuto.

"SHINKAI-SAN!?" yelled Onoda as he dashed past the fomer hakone school members and placated himself right onto Yuuto's chest, thus trying to get a giant bear hug.

Toudou's jaws dropped, Makishima looked like he was about to have a heart attack, Manami just watched in amusement, while arakita and Hayato tried their best to pry the young cyclist off of Yuuto. As for Takuto and Yukinari, they were busy talking to each other off to the side so they couldn't help.

"Okay, that's enough, Megane-kun! You can let go of Yuuto-san now." Said Toudou.

"But toudou-san, I haven't see Shinkai-san in a long time! I really need a hug from him for old times' sake."

Yuuto only sweat-dropped at the scene unfolding before him. "Looks like mountain king over there is still the same as always, trying to get closer to me." He took a step back before Onoda could get his hands on the sprinter and took a seat on one of the couches.

"Sho! Did you actually invite every one of your weirdoes here? I thought it would just be the two of us plus your climber and that otaku kid."

"Maki-chan! I highly resent that remark! Not all of us are weirdoes like your overprotective fathers over in the corner."

Makishima turned around to see Kinjou and Tadokorocchi staring at him in awe.

"What?"

"Just so you know, as the former captain of the Sokoku cycling club, I have to make sure Onoda doesn't go overboard with his infatuation of your climber, Toudou."

Laughter could be heard in the room, while Toudou blushed furiously.

"Kinjou is strong when it comes to giving wise advice." Remarked Fukutomi.

"Fuku-chan! What the fuck man? Now you are siding with the hot and sexy captain?" retorted Arakita.

"S-Shut up!" said a blushing Toudou. "I'll have you know that me and Maki-chan are an item!"

Makishima blushed furiously.

"He's right, I always believe in my beloved sempai and I will support his decision." Continued Fukutomi.

"But Fuku-chan…" began Arakita

"Yasutomo, we cannot ignore our captain's retorts. I think it's best if we listen to him." Added Shinkai as he rested his hand on his lover's shoulder.

Toudou immediately raised his hands up to get his teammates' attention and said, "Ahem! If you guys are done talking, Maki chan and I are here are going to make an announcement: since Maki-chan is in the fashion industry, my parents are planning to collaborate with him in sales and shipping here in Japan. They also plan on sending their design ides to New York as well."

Shocked looks came from both teams. Even Makishima was unable to say anything as he whimpered uncontrollably.

"Really, Toudou-san? I didn't know that your parents were into fashion, how long ago did that happen?" asked Onoda.

"Actually, my sister told me this previously and now my family wants to meet my boyfriend personally. I told them that was not up for discussion but they insisted on meeting him. Now that he is here, I should introduce him to my parents. As for you guys, please go to the common area and set your belongings down. I will be back momentarily." And with that, he dragged a wailing Makishima away towads the family room while Naruko and Tadokorocchi snickered.

"Stop laughing at my misfortunes and save me from my impending doom!" cried Makshima.

"No can do, you sly spider. You are in my backyard now and there is no escape." Smirked Toudou evilly.

"SHO! How did I end up being your boyfriend?" grunted Makishima.

"Relax, my parents really want to meet you so that they can work together to expand the fashion industry from Japan into America. My sister is crazy with all different brands of clothes and I am sure she would love to join your company."

"Toudou, our office/apartment in London isn't very big, and it does get pretty cramped in there. If only I had a bigger office space, then I would have been able to expand my company here."

"Ah no need to worry, my parents have set up the outdoor area of the inn to make space. We didn't have much room indoors since we need the hallway cleared for guests to come and go." Remarked Toudou.

"Jinpachi, did you…." Began Makishima.

"You are going to love me for doing this." Said Toudou as he took Makishima's hand and pulled him outside to show him the special surprise without letting him finish what he was saying.

"Should we follow them, father of Sohoku?" grinned Tadokorocchi.

"Please stop calling me that." Said Kinjou. "I think it's best if we let them have their own privacy."

"Man, I would love to see the designs of those clothes once those guys are done." Chuckled Naruko.

"Me too, I would love to trade in this old, worn-out yukata for a new one. I am so sick of seeing the same old clothes lying around in my house." Retorted Kuroda.

"You're telling me." Said Takuto. "I promised Teshima that I would never again wear the same old worn out clothes that I had since childhood. My mom is making me donate them to the needy."

Once Makshima was outside, he was surprised to see everything neatly set up and catergorized. He could also see all the old clothes packed neatly in separate bags ready for donation.

"What do you think Maki-chan?"

"I think it looks great, Touds."

"I am so happy to hear that from you, Maki-chan. I was tired of all those clothes that are so not me. Even my mom forced me to get rid of my old school clothes as well."

"Well, I have to agree with your mom. You do need new fashionable clothes, Touds." Said Makshima gleefully.

"Maki-chan! I can't get rid of my old school style clothes! I will look like a complete dork!"

"Touds, listen to me. My brother is really good at designing clothes and if he finds out that you are still wearing the same thing, he would call you a weirdo and not a complete dork. Might I suggest a suit and tie to make you look handsome?"

Toudou was suddenly gleaming with happiness. "Really? You would really do that for me? That's so kind of you, my love!" He immediately thrusted Makishima wildly and hugged him like crazy.

"Okay, okay, you can calm down, Toudou." Said Makishima as he struggled to wriggle himself free from that crazy lunatic. "Geez Touds, what has gotten into you today?"

"Sorry about that Maki-chan. I am just too overly excited! I will bet my parents would let you run your fashion company here in Japan since they are highly interested in recommending your brother to open shop here in Japan if he is interested."

"I will have to ask him that next time he stops by."

"Wonderful! Now then, want to meet my parents? They have been anxious enough to see you." Said Toudou as he escorted Makishima out of the room and into the hallway.

"Sure, I've always wanted to ask them why they were interested in my fashion sense."

"That's the Maki-chan I know and love!" squawked Toudou with such delight.

Makishima just sighed, today was supposed to his time to relax and now he ends up getting dragged into more of Toudou's family affairs.

As the two went towards the family room, Makishima could see the father sitting on the couch flipping through one of his gravure magazines. Even some of the clothes listed caught his eye. Toudou's sister was just tending to her fingernails while his mom watched a fashion show on television. They all turned around and saw the green-haired cyclist standing in person. Something about the man had caught the family's attention as the mother and father rushed towards him and examined his body more closely. He was so beautiful and attractive and his body was fit as a fiddle.

"You must be the famous hot cyclist that my son has bragged so much about right? It is an honor and a privilege to meet you!" said Toudou's mom as she shook Makishima's hand.

"Likewise, Mrs. Jinpachi." Said Makishima as he bowed politely

Toudou's mother was bubbling with excitement as she turned to her husband. "Did you hear that honey? That boy just called me 'Mrs Jinpachi!' He is so cute! Oh my gosh I want to hug him so bad!"

Toudou just sweat-dropped as he moved directly over to his sister and whispered, "What the hell is happening? Why are they trying to take advantage of my Maki-chan?"

"Hey, you're the one that invited him here, not me." Said Hana.

"Nee-chan! Help out your brother just this once?" begged Toudou with his usual puppyish-eyed look.

"Sorry, dear brother. But you better tend to your sweet boyfriend before your parents fondle with him." Said Hana as she pointed to their parents talking to Maki-chan.

"What do you mean? Mom wouldn't do anything crazy with my Maki-chan."

"Oh really? Why are they hugging him?" whispered Hana.

Toudou turned around and watched with shock and awe. Even Makishima himself couldn't do anything as he laughed nervously.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-Chan! Please cut that out! You guys are embarrassing my beloved guest!" squawked Toudou.

But laughter could only be heard throughout the inn. Even Makishima chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Will you relax, Touds? I remember when you were young, your parents cuddled you so much that you can't even begin to escape."

"Makishima is right dear. You were so cute in your younger years." laughed his mom.

"Kaa-chan!"

"But seriously though, as I looked around your inn, all those pictures of your younger self reminded me of my past self as well."

"Maki-chan! Did you have to bring up my past? That is so embarrassing!"

"But you bring up my embarrassing past as well!"

"That's because we are meant to be lovers! We can't fall in love without lover's quarrel right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Quite a lot actually. Just follow my example, Maki-chan. Besides, I fell in love with you the moment you stepped foot into my inn."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, don't lie to me, Maki-chan!" said Toudou indignantly.

Makishima just huffed without saying another word.

"I can see you two lovebirds are getting very comfortable. Now then, have you gotten a tour of the inn yet, Makishima?" asked the father.

"Oh, I believe I have been here before during the summer with my kohai previously. The hot bath was absolutely fantastic."

"I see, so you are becoming familiar with our facility already. That's good." Said the mother. They family immediately stepped out of the living room and escorted Makishima outside for a moment and said, "Let us be the first to officially welcome you to the Toudou-An!"

Makishima looked at Toudou's parents in awe and smiled. "Thank you very much, guys. But I will be back as this will not be the last you will see of me, sho!"

"My sentiments exactly, Maki-chan!" added Toudou.

"Now that we got the introductions out of the way, where are we going to put our luggage?"

"Allow me to take care of that." Said Toudou. "Arakita! Shinkai! Come help our guests get settled in to their rooms!"

"What the fuck man? We are not your fucking servants!" shouted Arakita.

"Arakita-san! Watch your language!" hollered Hana.

"Please excuse my gay lover's foul mouth, Makishima-san. He isn't always like this." Pleaded Shinkai.

"Che! Don't remind me. Whenever Onoda is around that psychotic wolf, he seems to be much more comfortable around him. Furthermore, I think it would be best if Onoda shared a room with Arakita if Manami's snoring gets too loud, sho."

"That would be ideal as well. Besides, I spent all my time watching animal videos on a daily basis and don't sleep that much."

"Well, if that keeps you occupied, I am happy with that." Replied Makishima.

"I am glad to hear you say that."

"Okay, okay. If we are done talking here, we would like to have a moment with the Christmas tree alone please." Said the father. "Follow us to the living room."

With a firm nod, Makishima slowly followed Toudou's parents inside the inn.

"I assume this has something to do with the fashion thing, right?"

"How did you figure that out so quickly? We didn't even start yet."

"Since my brother is a fashion designer, word spreads quickly around Japan lately about our line of work, sho."

"Wow, and here I thought your brother was a photographer." Said the mother.

"Well, a little bit of both actually. But what I want to know is: how come you guys are interested in the fashion industry?"

"Well, ever since Hana told us that your brother works in fashion design, we thought it would be a great idea for him to introduce us to the basics and maybe show us how to import them right here in Japan and London all together. In other words, we would like to know more about the history of fashion. This whole inn job that we are doing now isn't going to keep us occupied in the long run. Therefore, all the responsibilities will be given to our son and daughter."

"Sho! Are you guys serious? How soon will you start moving onward to the fashion world?"

"Probably after the break is over. We have been doing this job at the inn for too long now and with all these customers coming and going, it's not worth it." Said the father.

"I see, I will ask my brother to give you a phone interview soon. I wonder how well Toudou will do as an innkeeper?"

"I am sure he will do fine. Besides, Hana will keep him occupied after he comes back from college."

"Oh. Well then, I will be sure to send him a couple of some fine designer clothes when I get back."

"I am sure he will love them, Maki dear."

Out of the corner of the room, Toudou listened into the conversation and sighed. "So, my parents are actually retiring from their innkeeping duties eh? It looks like I will have to finish what they've started." He thought to himself. "Maki-chan, thank you for listening into their interests. I will do my best to support them all the way even if it is a tough world out there."

"Toudou, are you all right?" asked Shinkai.

Toudou immediately turned towards Shinkai and said, "I am fine, Hayato-san. Just needed a moment to clear my head."

"Good, I was getting worried there for a second."

"It's nothing really. I guess it's time for me to spread my wings now."

And so, the night continued without too many problems.


End file.
